James Howlett (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Adamantium claws | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 16 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 26 | HistoryText = James Howlett, better known as Wolverine, is a mutant and a member of the X-Men. He counts as one of the strongest members of the team. When his fellow X-Men Cyclops and Beast were invited by Tony Stark to attend the presentation of the DISKs, Wolverine tried to talk Cyclops out of going there since he feared the DISKs would be used to detain mutants, just like the Sentinels had done in the past. His fears proved to be correct when Loki crashed the party and used the DISKs to trap many heroes, including Cyclops and Beast. Their DISKs were subsequently lost when Loki and Akira accidently created a Dimensional Oscillation that scattered the DISKS around the world. In the aftermath of these events, Wolverine tracked down the DISKs to keep them out of Loki’s hands. When Professor X detected a new mutant, Noriko Ashida, on Techno Isle, he send Wolverine there to bring her to Xavier’s Institute in hopes that her power to generate bio-electrical currents could be deployed to free the X-Men from their DISKs. In Techno Isle, Wolverine ran into a battle between his old nemesis Sabretooth and the Avengers. He joined them, but before he and Sabretooth could start fighting, 3 Destroyers showed up. Sabretooth angrily destroyed one of them and ran off, while Wolverine and the Avengers defeated the other 2. Afterwards, Wolverine declined Tony Stark’s offer to join forces, and told the Avengers’ new partners about the history of the Sentinels. The following night, while Hikaru and Noriko were out on a date, Noriko’s mutant powers manifested themselves. Wolverine approached her, backed up by Professor X, to offer her to take her to a safe place. However, Noriko hated her mutant powers and wanted nothing to do with Wolverine. Wolverine decided to give her some time to calm down and accept what had happened to her, and even interfered when the Avengers tried to ask for her help. When Noriko was tricked by Okuma Jubei to steal all the DISKs, including those of the Avengers, for him, Wolverine sought out Hikaru and gave him Cyclops' DISK so the two of them could team up to rescue her. Wolverine fought against Predator X, and was taken out by the latters poison. Fortunately, Captain America, the only Avenger whose DISK was not stolen, came to his aid and kept the villains busy so Wolverine could recover. Wolverine then accompanied the other X-men and the kids in the attack on Loki's Palace to get the DISKs back. He helepd take out the Destroyers that guarded the palace, and once inside found himself in another battle with Sabretooth. The outcome of the fight was not shown, but since Wolverine showed up again afterwards it can be assumed that he won. When Loki was defeated, Wolverine and the other X-Men went back to America. | Powers = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * This incarnation of Wolverine is notacibly younger looking than most other incarnations. }} es:James Howlett (Tierra-14042) Category:Howlett Family